


Out Of Time

by Vaeri



Series: For Steve Rogers Lovers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Steve Rogers now is a criminal but he still wants to help people where the Government not let the official Avengers help. The good Captain is hiding in China when he discovers a hidden gladiator arena where the rich make bets on the poor people who needs to fight like gladiators. He decides to break them out of there but what he didn't expect is to meet you there. The only problem is that you have a secret.





	1. The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here we are, I hope you'll enjoy it. This is a series I wrote before and finished it on dA. Please tell me if you have some suggestions or thoughts about the story.
> 
> Have a nice day! :D

 

 

 

Steve sighed when he looked over the city from the jet. Shanghai was a city that held numerous gladiator fights underneath the ground. After everything that happened during the Socovian Accords he wanted to make sure they helped where the Government didn’t. A week ago when Steve and Bucky roamed the streets of Beijing for mangos Wanda wanted, they heard some punks talking about a secret underground gladiator arena where rich people bet on the poor people who they captured and used as slaves.

 

Clint landed with the jet where the city had the most abandoned and ruined parts. Bucky, Sam and Steve followed the same few punks that wanted to make a bet on the coming match. The punks climbed down in the sewerage after them the two former Avengers and the former Winter Soldier. The travel was long to the arena but Steve wanted to make sure they helped the poor people who got captured and are used for entertainment. He could hear the sounds of fighting and people who shouted in satisfaction or disappointment. He turned back to Bucky and Sam to sign them to stay down in their disguise. Steve wore jeans and a leather jacket, baseball cap and sunglasses on. Sam was with the same but a hoodie instead of a baseball cap, Bucky chose black pants and a black jacket. They parted when they reached the arena’s entrance. The guard looked down on Steve who smiled at the big man nervously.

 

‘You are new here, don’t you?’ asked the guard his voice echoing deep through the empty corridor of the sewerage.

 

‘I heard I can make here a lot of money…’ he shrugged acting like he was a low life guy who needed the money but would lose a lot surely.

 

‘You heard it well… you can bet there’ the giant Chinese man pointed behind his back to a cashier. ‘And you’ll get your money when you leave. I bet you won’t want to get in a fight when you get your money, newbie.’

 

Steve nodded swallowing hard like he really was afraid of the consequences if he did something wrong. When he made a bet and was in finally he could point out Bucky and Sam in the crowd. In the middle of the rounded room was a hole and on the top was covered in grid. He made his way closer to saw the match before he made a plan. He had to take note every single possible escape for the gladiators and themselves. While he thought about a possible escape a girl came out of the metal gate which separated the arena from the way to the cells the slaves were in. The girl had long (h/c) hair which was in a tight ponytail on the back of her head, her body’s curves showed in the tight black tank-top and black shorts she wore and her muscles were toned in the sexy way. Her skin was (skin color) but covered in dirt. She looked up straight in Steve's blue eyes. Her (eye color) eyes showed pain, strength and strong willpower. He wanted to know her better but didn’t know why. The girl’s attention went back to the other gate which held a big man with giant muscles and his skin was tanned. He didn’t wait for the sign he could start the fight and stroke at the girl who easily jumped up in the air and landed on the man’s back. She was still in her chains so she used them to try to choke the man. Her enemy tried to fight or get her off of him but the girl was too practiced and strong to just let herself throw down from his back. Steve saw the girl’s muscles working and even if he never thought it would be sexy to saw a woman fight like this or covered in sweat while she tried to choke someone he couldn’t take off his eyes of the girl. It was damn sexy.

 

‘ _If we make it out with them, tell me to ask her out on a date’_ said suddenly Sam in his earpiece which made Bucky and Steve chuckle.

 

‘ _Any plan?_ ’ asked Bucky. ‘ _We don’t have much time and I already lost fifty bucks._ ’

 

‘ _Just fifty? I lost eighty to look like someone who wants to make a lot of money’_ sighed Sam. Steve sighed and looked around again. There was a metal door with two guards protecting it and above it was a sign showing that behind it was stairs to downstairs. He smiled and the plan already forming in his mind he said.

 

‘Saw those two guards in front of that door?’ he asked from the others who replied with an “uhum”. ‘Sam, on the opposite side of the cage where you exactly are now, there’s the control room. Can you break in without anyone noticing it and make a distraction?’

 

‘ _Sure thing._ ’ he replied seriously now.

 

‘Bucky, you’ll stay at the door after I broke in to make sure no one noticed us. I go down and make sure every gladiator or fighter got out safely.’

 

‘ _What about the girl who now fights with that troll?_ ’ asked Sam after Bucky agreed in the plan.

 

‘That’s my problem. I’ll find a way to get her out too.’ answered the blonde. Steve slowly unnoticeably made his way to the door and knocked out the two guards who already didn’t pay too much attention to the door just watched the match. Bucky stood in their place and Steve went down on the stairs. It was dark but he knew where he wanted to go. There were three levels with people caged in. He started with the lowermost. Steve looked in the cages: there were little kids, old men and women, and people around his age and the girl’s age too who was now in the ring.

 

‘What are you doing?’ asked a man fear in his eyes. These people experienced the worst and the super soldier understood their fear.

 

‘I’m here to help you get out. We don’t have much time, so please help me. How can I open these cells?’ he asked from everyone.

 

‘On the wall there’s a handle which opens the cells’ pointed one of the elder men from a cell. Steve nodded and ran to the handle. He had to move it with great force to even just move it a bit. Finally the cells opened and the people in them ran out happily but still fear in their eyes. They followed the super soldier up to the next level to unlock those cells too. Suddenly they heard screams and shout from above and the caged men and women started to panic.

 

‘Calm down, calm down! We can’t make it out if you start panicking now! Get to the next level and open the cells!’ Steve tried to calm the people down. The frightened people nodded agreeing and went to the stairs. Steve grabbed a kid and crouched down to him. ‘Can you tell me how can I get to the arena? There’s the girl who still fights. I need to get her too.’

 

‘That way… but sir… if you go for her, what we’ll do if they find us?’ the little boy asked.

 

‘There are my friends who came to help you too. Tell the others… you’ll know who they are’ smiled Steve at the boy and watched him ran away to the people from the cells. He stood up quickly and ran in the way the little boy showed him. Soon he saw the girl running back from the ring and frowned at Steve.

 

‘Who are you?’ she asked surprised.

 

‘A friend. The others are already out there. We came to help’ answered Steve. The girl’s voice was (deep/high) and Steve could feel the kindness in her voice.

 

‘Your friends scared the audience away when they let in the ring a bear and a tiger too. It helped me cut the net on the top but I couldn’t jump out there… then they opened that gate and I could run in before the tiger or the bear or both caught me.’ said the girl with a smile on her face.

 

‘I know I said them to make a distraction but I didn’t mean it that way’ shook his head the super soldier.

 

‘Don’t worry. I was trained for fight these animals. I would’ve killed them if I get trapped in there’ shrugged the girl. ‘Anyway… I’m (Y/n).’

 

‘Steve’ nodded the blonde while they ran towards the stairs. He contacted with Sam and Bucky to get some information. ‘What happened up there?’

 

‘ _I made the distraction successfully but you know the rich and fat guy who sat high above the audience wasn’t so happy with that… now we’re trying to get rid of his guards and help the caged people out._ ’ answered Sam while he kicked someone away and fought with others.

 

‘ _Come up here. There’s a bunch of guards who heading your way so be fast… we can deal with the others’_ said Bucky while he punched a guard in the jaw or face, Steve couldn’t decide which one.

 

‘Steve, watch out!’ shouted the girl when a guard came running for his head. He ducked easily and the next thing he saw was that (Y/n) knocked three of the large man down unconscious. (Y/n) placed her fists on her hips and stood straight, turning back to Steve smiling. ‘You know next time I let you knock them out.’

 

‘I’ll do it with pleasure’ smiled Steve and continued to run to the stairs (Y/n) following him. When they arrived up on the top and opened the metal door angered men stroke at them. (Y/n) launched herself on them without hesitation. She kicked out a guard’s legs from under the poor man and punched another in the jaw. Steve stroke at a man who came for his head, and punched some other, while he and (Y/n) cleared the way out. They heard Bucky, Sam and the other gladiators fight with the guards who left. (Y/n) smiled happily that she could finally get out of here. When they made it out on the surface in the debris of buildings and abandoned side of Shanghai a part of the people were already far away from here. (Y/n) turned around and took a deep breath.

 

‘Where’s your family?’ asked someone suddenly and she turned to him. The girl saw Steve standing in front of her.

 

‘I have no one out here. They killed my family because of me’ she sighed shaking her head.

 

‘Oh… I’m sorry’ looked away the super soldier from the almond-shaped eyed girl. **(If you don't want to be half Chinese then just replace it with your eye but you'll have a Chinese little brother and family. )**

 

‘What will you do?’ asked Sam suddenly. ‘Oh, manners! I’m Sam.’

 

‘(Y/n)’ smiled at him the girl. ‘I don’t know. I’ll wander around I think.’

 

‘I think the others will agree that we need someone like you’ said Sam while looking at Steve and Bucky. Steve didn’t want her in the line of gunfire but they really needed someone who knew China better. Bucky on the other hand thought it was a good idea.

 

‘You know I’m wanted and I don’t want anyone to get hurt or killed because of me’ half smiled (Y/n).

 

‘We’re in the same boat then’ huffed Bucky with a bitter smile.

 

‘But… you are one of the Avengers…’ furrowed her eyebrows the girl confused.

 

‘Yeah… we were Avengers…’ shook his head Sam.

 

‘Oh… I lost more time than I imagined…’ sighed (Y/n). ‘Anyway… I think I could use a shelter while I figure out what I want to do with my life… if that’s okay.’

 

‘Sure thing’ smiled Sam brightly at her. (Y/n) followed them to the jet where Clint waited for them impatiently. But what they didn’t know was that (Y/n) had a secret…  
  
  
  


 

_**To be continued...** _


	2. The Woman Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you'll enjoy this part and feel free to tell me what you think! :) Please tell me this story not sucks! :D
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

 

 

(Y/n) knew it will be full moon soon and she was afraid the kind people who gave shelter for her will kick her out the moment they realize her true self. The (e/c) eyes followed the Captain’s form in the large living room where half of the Avengers were. Wanda and Sam sat on the coach, Clint sat on a bar chair by the bar counter with Bucky on his left. Scott (Ant-man) read something in an armchair.

 

‘So do you have abilities?’ asked Clint turning to (Y/n).

 

‘Uhm… I’m a professional thai-box fighter?’ she lifted her eyebrow unsure of what to say. The only thing she wanted was roof above her head for a couple of days and food which didn’t stink.

 

‘Bucky, Steve and I saw her fight in that cage. Trust me we need her skills’ said Sam trying to convince Hawkeye who was just temporarily there. His family was with T’challa in Wakanda in safety.

 

‘Show me something’ hopped down Clint from his bar chair.

 

‘Are you sure?’ she asked because she didn’t want to hurt him especially because they knew each other for a few hours.

 

‘I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent so don’t think I can’t win’ grinned Clint challenging (Y/n) who shrugged and smiled.

 

‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you’ she said and stood in pose. She was in practice especially because she was the favorite fighter in the Arena for the last three years. Clint and (Y/n) started to go rounds around each other slowly. After the third round Clint punched in (Y/n)’s direction what the half Asian **(warning: you had a Chinese family, in this story you are/were a Chinese soldier. If you don't want to be half Asian, then don't.)** girl fended off with her right arm but before Hawkeye could pull back his hand she grabbed it and tossed Clint throwing him over her shoulder. The practiced agent just blinked surprised but didn’t give up that easily. He jumped up and tried to kick her leg from under her. (Y/n) jumped up and twirled around in the air. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and when she was behind Clint she wrapped her legs around his waist and went down with him on the ground. Her arms were around his throat before the agent could do anything.

 

‘Woah! Okay, okay! I give up!’ he slapped the floor. (Y/n) let him go and helped him up on his feet.

 

‘Where did you learn that?’ he asked.

 

‘From a dead one’ she said mysteriously. ‘Oh, and Sam, I have two more days until I have to give you an answer to the team up thing.’

 

(Y/n) went back to her room which she got when they arrived at the temporary HQ. She knew she made a mistake when she talked in old course but she couldn’t take it back. It was the first night she had in a real bed after her escape from the military of China.

 

 __  
  
  
Cold. The only thing she sensed surrounding her body. She was conscious now. She wasn’t before? What happened? Suddenly she heard a ‘hiss’ and the cold started to disappear from around her. She blinked because of the bright lighting. (Y/n) heard voices faintly but surely there. She looked around when she could finally sit up.

 

_Chinese people surrounded her. Soldiers and scientists. She blinked again confused. She knew and agreed to be frozen after Mao-Ce Tung won but it was rather forced and not by her own decision._

 

_‘She’s awake. I repeat: project 66 is awake’ a scientist said cautiously still eyeing her._

 

_‘Sorry… but what happened? Where am I?’ she asked confused._

 

_‘Miss (L/n). Welcome in 2016. You are in the Chinese military center in safe’ spoke up a man walking through the soldiers who aimed their guns at her. ‘I’m Gang general, nice to meet you.’ The man before her extended his hand which (Y/n) shook unsure. She didn’t felt safe and didn’t understand what happened. She was in 1949 two days ago and now the guy in front of her tells her that she’s in 2016? Anyway she would wait till she can step out of here and see herself the change._

 

_(Y/n) only needed to wait two days to see the change. It was frightening. Everywhere were glass buildings and cars which looked smooth and had looked strange. She had to find her family. (Y/n) had a little brother and her dad in Beijing. She looked around. The crowd was big and the two soldiers who dressed in suits didn’t pay enough attention to notice when she slipped in the crowd and disappeared among them. She ran till she found their old house. It was abandoned but still were people living there. (Y/n) sighed in relief when she saw her last name on a door. She knocked and when it opened her heart stopped at the sight. An old man opened the door who had silver grey hair and (s/c) skin just like her skin. Then the old man looked up at her tall, muscular form and the recognition made his eyes grew wide. The same (e/c) ones her brother and she got from their father._

 

_‘(Y/n)… is that you?’ asked the old man. Her (e/c) orbs teared up and started nodding rapidly._

 

_‘I-I am… Chen… what happened? Where’s dad?’ she asked even if she realized that her father was already deceased._

 

_‘Come in!’ motioned her brother. He didn’t need to say it twice. (Y/n) followed him inside where she saw an old woman and a man in his fifties. Her eyes welled up in tears again at the sight. Her brother had a family and she never got the chance to know them. ‘He’s my son, sister… and she’s my wife.’_

 

_‘Dad? Why are you calling her sister? (F/n) died in the second world war’ looked confused the man at Chen._

 

_‘I never said she died, Lian. She disappeared’ shook his head the old man then turned around to face his sister with a kind smile. ‘Tell me what happened? Why didn’t you come home?’_

 

_‘The military… they wanted me to use me as an experiment… and when that worked they sent me to fight… We won… but when I got back here in Beijing… they forced me into a cabin and froze me… against my will’ she said as quickly as she could. She knew well enough that the military was after her now and if she stays any longer her family will pay it._

 

_‘How can you be (F/n)? Almost seventy years had passed’ asked still unbelievingly her nephew._

 

_‘I got it from dad when I went to fight…’ she took out a necklace under her t-shirt and showed it to him. It held a photo of the four of them: her mother, her father, her brother and herself. 'I know it's unbelievable but please believe me.'  
_

 

_‘You still have that? I’m glad!’ laughed happily the old man next to her._

 

_‘I can’t be here for long… they after me and I can’t risk your wellbeing, Chen… I’ll come back when I can, I promise’ she smiled sadly sensing somehow the soldiers who got closer by the minute._

 

 _‘I know you will’ nodded Chen and ushered her out on their window which was just above the sidewalk. ‘You’re still as beautiful as you were back then… I’m so proud of you, jiejie_ ***** ’ pushed her out the old man with that and closed the window. She took off running tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  


 

_**Steve’s PoV.** _

 

 

I was next door from her room and I heard her screaming loudly. I ran to her door and opened it without warning. The others were on the other side of the building still sleeping and I was glad they didn’t have to wake up. (Y/n) tossed right and left, left and right wild while she screamed things I never imagined to hear from anyone other than me or who was in war.

 

‘No! Watch out! No!’ and other things which you usually hear in war on the front line. I ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulder trying to shake her out of her dream.

 

‘(Y/n)! (Y/n)!’ I called out to her. Finally she woke up with her eyes wide and gasping for air.

 

‘Wh-hat happened?’ she asked breathing heavily.

 

‘You had a nightmare… fortunately the others are on the other side of the building… (Y/n), I know there’s something you don’t tell me. What is it?’ I asked seriously.

 

‘I-I… I can’t lie to you, can I...? You’ll freak out for sure…’ she brought her hands to her hair. I had to touch her wrist to make her a bit comfortable. (Y/n) looked at me with those (e/c) eyes which paralyzed me the first time in the Arena. She nodded and started. ‘You are not the only one who is out of time, Steve. I am too.’  
  
  
  


 

 _ **To be continued...**_  
  
*jiejie = big sister


	3. You Can't Avoid The Truth

 

 

‘What?’ asked Steve confused looking at (Y/n).

 

‘The Russians supported China to become a communist nation back then. Mao-Ce Tung and his helpers thought it would be good to have a super soldier like you when they found out you existed. But they didn’t create soldiers like you. We were forced to become super soldiers and many of my friends couldn’t make it. The procedure was way more dangerous and the doctors warned the leadership… I guess they just didn’t want to hear.’ she told Steve looking down on her lap. (Y/n) sighed. ‘They search for me through the country… and I don’t even know how am I supposed to survive or live in this world.’

 

‘I know the feeling… too well’ lifted (Y/n)’s chin up Steve with his index finger. The girl looked at him with hope but Steve could still tell that she had something else what she didn’t tell him. (Y/n) knew she can’t tell him her dark secret, that the serum she and her comrades got was something terrible, something that should never have been created. Serum X6: Alias Seraphim of doom. It changed their DNA in a terrible way. Those who survived the procedure had become beasts with each passing day. Somehow the full moon had an effect on her. She knew that someday, somehow Steve will find out it and kick her out of the team.

 

‘I’m sorry I wake you’ said (Y/n) with tears in her eyes.

 

‘Don’t worry, (Y/n)… I already was awake’ patted her head the super soldier kindly. ‘Try to sleep and rest a bit.’

 

(Y/n) nodded thankfully at Steve and after he left her alone she plopped back down on her bed. The moment she noticed him in the arena amongst the audience (Y/n) knew something was on and hoped she can meet him. The knowledge that Steve was somehow similar to her gave her hope. She felt that those blue eyes saw in her soul. She never had the chance to fall in love back in their time and she already felt that strange feeling in her chest everytime their eyes met or the super soldier was closer to her. She spent her last three years in the dungeons and heard rumors about Steve the man out of time and it gave her hope.

 

The morning came and (Y/n) walked out of her room with skinny jeans and black tank-top under a red plaid shirt on with red sneakers. Her hair clipped back with a hair buckle and the rest flowing around her shoulders and back. The others were in their rooms or somewhere else but not in the living room when she walked in. (Y/n) thought she can show her gratitude with making breakfast. That was when she smelled something delicious from the kitchen. Steve was already awake and making breakfast.

 

‘So you can cook, I’m impressed’ walked in the Asian girl with a kind smile on her features.

 

‘You didn’t expect it from me?’ asked the super soldier.

 

‘You have to agree that most of the guys don’t know how to cook’ (Y/n) took an apron on and picked up some eggs from the fridge. ‘Anyway, I want to help.’

 

‘So you can cook, I’m impressed’ used her statement against her the blonde which gave him a mischievous grin and glare. (Y/n) picked up a dishcloth and stroke at Steve who turned to her quickly and sprinkled a handful of flour at her.

 

‘That wasn’t fair!’ threatened him the girl and splashed some water on Steve giggling.

 

‘The pancake will get burnt’ said in the doorway Sam with a mischievous grin on his face. Steve’s face became a bright red and turned back to the pancake which looked a bit too brown from the normal pancake color. (Y/n) baked the eggs and some bacon and placed the meals on plates. The table looked like a food mountain when everything was finished and the super heroes could sit down and eat finally. The two super soldier looked up at each other a whole lot while they ate and everytime their eyes met they became red and looked away but not for too long. Sam and Bucky noticed and smiled at each other already thinking about how to get those two together.

 

 

  
The days went with training and talking. Bucky asked the new girl to help him with his training. The guys really got interested in thai-box after seeing (Y/n) defeat a man as big as Hulk easily. The only thing (Y/n) forgot was that night was full moon.

 

She stood in position waiting for Bucky to move. Sam stood at the wall in the training room so he could watch the whole training. The girl was exhausted already because they all day went after her to teach them some move. The adrenaline slowly increasing in her system but the last drop was when Steve walked in to watch them too. (Y/n) felt her nails growing into claws, her teeth growing into fangs and her (e/c) eyes turning into amber. She jumped on Bucky who couldn’t back off because of her speed. Steve interrupted and helped Bucky. He grabbed (Y/n) by her waist and tried to pull her away from his friend but the girl didn’t move. Her legs tightly wrapping around Bucky’s waist and her arms the same around his neck. Sam came helping too to Bucky and when Steve and Sam pulled her down from the third male (Y/n) went for Steve. She grabbed him by the waist and pushed him to the wall. Her claws deepening in his skin. The blonde hissed in pain and it made (Y/n) shook up from her beast time.

 

‘(Y/n)! (Y/n)!’ shook her Steve when they were on the floor. ‘Are you alright?’

 

The girl just looked up at him with fear in her eyes and shaking shocked. It was like a drug for her.

 

‘I… I… hurt you… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…’ she mumbled and crept away from the super soldier and his friends.

 

‘Hey, (Y/n), look at me, okay? You didn’t hurt me, okay? It’s okay! It’s okay!’ he went after her grabbing her and hugging her tightly to his chest. He saw her like this when she had that nightmare and he went to wake her up. It hurt him to see (Y/n) like this. Wait… did he… felt something for her? It was only three or four days. He couldn’t feel anything for her… could he? But when she looked up in his eyes everything made sense. He started to like her and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

 

‘Please don’t kick me out… They killed my family… I don’t have a home anymore… please!’ she cried frightened.

 

‘We won’t kick you out, (Y/n), okay?’ crouched down Sam next to them just like Bucky. She looked at them but soon her eyes went back to Steve’s blue ones. These blue orbs were her home. They looked at her like she was someone and not _something_.

 

‘But I… I’m a monster…’ she mumbled.

 

‘(Y/n), you are not a monster, okay? You can control it’ said Bucky suddenly.

 

(Y/n) nodded and closed her eyes. Steve felt her shaking disappear and her body slowly calming down. He felt relief over whelming him as he watched the Asian girl calm down.  
  


 

 

_**Some hours later...** _

 

They all sat at the living room when (Y/n) was ready to tell them her whole story. She told them that she was forced to become a beast and that the Chinese military wanted to use her again. Wanda hurried to her and hugged her when she broke down into sobs. She knew the feeling. Even if she chose to be experimented on she didn’t want to be forced into something she didn’t want to.

 

‘When I went back to see my brother… he was dead just like his wife and son…’ she said between sobs.

 

‘So you are like Steve and Bucky but a bit more… wild… okay’ shrugged Clint. ‘Welcome to the club. We’re all wanted here.’

 

‘You don’t want to kick me out?’ she asked surprised.

 

‘Why would we? You’re a great help and we won’t let you get forced into some crazy military lab to be experimented on’ frowned Sam. Bucky agreed as the others too. (Y/n) was grateful for getting a new chance.  
  
  
  


 

  
Days passed by, when they had to get moving she guided them through China’s streets and always found a place to stay for the night. Steve and the girl grew closer and closer by the time. Bucky and Sam always tried to get them together and confess but they never did. Partly because (Y/n) was a Chinese girl and Chinese people or Asian people are more shy than the people from west and partly because Steve still had some doubts and never forgot Sharon.

 

One day the emergency call arrived from Tony and everyone became nervous except (Y/n) who didn’t know about it.

 

‘Tony?’ answered Steve in his room.

 

‘ _I know you said I can call you if we need you… um… looks like we need your help, Capsicle_ ’ the billionaire told him nervously and Steve heard strange noises from the back ground.


	4. Old Friends

 

 

 

The night sky was clear and (Y/n) could see a lot of constellation and star above them. She never was outside of China and this whole new world frightened her. The world wasn’t the same from the world she knew. She wore a black tank top, which showed her femininely masculine arms and black jeggings with sport shoes.

  
  
The lights of New York impressed her. The jet which headed to the Avengers HQ turned right and (Y/n) could see the big building.

  
  
‘I made that face when I first saw New York after I woke up’ spoke suddenly Steve on her right side.

  
  
‘I never was outside of China ever… I would make this face if we would still in the 40’s’ she smiled. Steve laughed a little and nodded.

  
  
‘We arrived, guys’ announced Clint from the driver seat. The jet landed in front of the building and everyone made their way out. (Y/n) took a big gulp of air in her lungs and followed the others out. When they were inside and arrived in the common room (Y/n) saw a man in a gold and red armor from head to toe. His chest gleamed and the plate of his armor slid up from his face. He wore some bruises and a swollen lip. There was a woman behind him on the couch who looked bruised and in pain too. Her curves were showed by a jump suit and her red hair flowed around her face. A red skinned hovering man with a cape made his way over to them and to (Y/n).

  
  
‘You are… different…’ he said looking deep into her (e/c) eyes.

  
  
‘You made a new friend! Who is she?’ spoke the man who wore the iron armor.

  
  
‘My name is (Y/n) (L/n)…’ answered shyly the Asian girl.

  
  
‘So you brought a Japanese girl. What powers do you have?’ asked the man again.

  
  
‘Tony…’ started the Captain but the girl’s hand stopped him.

  
  
‘First correction: I’m Chinese and second: I don’t have powers but I propose you don’t want to make me angry’ she lifted an eyebrow up.

  
  
‘I like her’ smiled the red haired. ‘I’m Natasha.’ she made her way over to (Y/n) and shook her hand. (Y/n) smiled back at her.

  
  
‘She’s… she was a gladiator in the underground arena of China I told you about’ said Steve looking at (Y/n) and the girl nodded thankful for not exposing her to the other Avengers. She will tell them but not just now.

  
  
‘So she kicked Hulk 2’s ass!’ quipped in Tony. ‘High five!’

  
  
‘Stark, quit it. You called me here because of an emergency’ rolled his eyes the blonde super soldier.

  
  
‘Uh, yeah… you remember the time when Loki came to conquer the world? Now Thanos wants to do it’ answered the billionaire.

  
  
‘My gosh… I have a lot catch up to do…’ the Asian girl sighed and made Steve and Sam chuckle at her sides because she said it in a low voice.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She got her own room next to Steve’s old room. It was way more spacious than her cell back in her “home”. The soft bed, the stylish furniture and the comfortable bathroom which had both a bathtub and a shower.

  
  
(Y/n) went to the window to look out at New York. This time was so strange and new and modern but this time wasn’t hers and she knew it. She lost all of her friends and her family. She skipped how her little brother became a man who had a family. She sighed with tears in her eyes when someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. (Y/n) turned around to see Steve looking down on her sympathetically with sad deep blue eyes and a sad small smile on those lips. (Y/n) suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. Steve tensed up at first but soon hugged her back tightly to his body. When she calmed down (Y/n) pushed herself away a bit from Steve’s embrace and looked up at him.

  
  
‘I’m sorry I ruined your shirt’ she said sniffing a bit. Steve chuckled.

  
  
‘It’ll dry’ he smiled down at her. The super soldier was now sure about himself. He wanted to be with this beautiful, independent, strong woman. He placed his hand on her face’s side and the moment was perfect for him to kiss her now. Steve brought slowly his face closer to hers. Their lips almost touching, he felt (Y/n)’s hands slowly making their way to the back of his neck. Everything went in slow motion around them, he almost felt her lips on his. When F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice interrupted them.

  
  
‘Sorry to interrupt you but Mr. Stark needs you down there Mr. Rogers’ said the AI and the moment flew away as it came. Steve swore inside but smiled down at (Y/n).

  
  
‘I’m sorry… I have to check on Stark. I hope this time he didn’t blow up anything’ he smiled regretfully and made his way to the common room. (Y/n) looked out again and smiled up at the sky. Steve liked her back and that was what mattered to her.

  
  
  
_**Steve’s PoV.** _

  
  
  
I made my way to the common room and wanted to make a plan for these times which can scare Stark a bit. I was so close to kiss (Y/n) and the moment was perfect. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw… maybe as beautiful as Peggy was. They were a bit similar but a lot different at the same time. The moment I saw her in that hellhole I knew I was going to know her better.

  
  
She knew how I felt when I woke up from my ice cream state. Her own country wanted to kill her or use her and it was something I couldn’t understand. She served her nation but it never was enough for them. I wanted to comfort her as much as I could to never let her feel alone or hurt again. I walked down the corridor to get to the conference room when I heard a familiar voice spoke with Tony. I hurried a bit and saw the familiar blonde locks of hair and Sharon’s figure standing her back to me. I cleared my throat and stepped in.

  
  
‘You said you needed me Stark’ I looked at Tony suspiciously. The billionaire smiled at me and pointed at Sharon.

  
  
‘Look who came to see you, Capsicle!’ he cheered. Sharon rolled her eyes and looked at me.

  
  
‘I came to help’ she said fake annoyed.  
  
  
  
 _ **To be continued......**_


	5. New Frie-nemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! I hope you enjoyed it and will looking forward the next chapters. :D If you leave me kudos know that I really appriciate it. :D
> 
> Love~
> 
> Vaeri

_**Steve’s PoV.** _

  
Okay, that was the last thing I ever expected. I knew it was Tony who made this but I tried to seem relaxed. I felt like I still had feelings for Sharon… did I? Then why did I feel these things for (Y/n) too?

  
‘Oh, that’s good…’ I said awkwardly and got a raised eyebrow from Sharon and a ‘WTF’ look from Tony. Yeah, I learned what ‘WTF’ is, I still haven’t gave up to learn these things.

  
‘Tony said you would show me around’ she said glancing at the billionaire but I pretended I didn’t see anything.

  
‘Oh, then we should go’ I opened the door and kept it for her to walk out. I sent Tony a ‘We’ll discuss this’ glare and followed Sharon. I just almost kissed (Y/n) and now Sharon is here and I have feelings for both of them? How? Why? I just sighed internally and led the blonde woman to the kitchen and dining area. _It will be a long day…_ I thought.

  
  
_**Your PoV.** _

  
  
She stayed in her room to make herself a bit comfortable even if she almost had nothing except some clothes she bought in China and the little necklace on her nightstand. She always remembered the sight in front of her when she went back to her brother for the last time. It was terrible and she almost vomited but her luck was that she had nothing in her stomach.  
  
  


**_Flashback~_ **

__  
  
The familiar block of apartments was quiet like on a usual basis. She walked to the door she knew so well and knocked on the piece of wood. Just as her hand made contact with the surface it opened with a creak. It was strange and her heart started to beat uncontrollably in her chest as she stepped in the dark apartment.

_  
(Y/n) felt the smell of dried blood in the air stronger with each step forward. Then she saw them. Chen and his wife lied on the floor with frozen expression of fear and terror on their faces in large pool of blood. They looked like they were tortured to death. (Y/n) put her hands on her mouth to not let herself cry out in agony and anger. Why did they have to die? Why like this?! It wasn’t fair… just wasn’t fair. Tears fell from her eyes and suddenly something hit the back of her head and she black out. After that she woke up in the Arena._

****_  
  
End of flashback~_

  
  
(Y/n) sighed broken and fell back on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her stomach grumbled so she stood up and walked down to the kitchen to make herself something. A Won Ton soup! (If you don’t like it imagine something you like from the Asian kitchen J) (Y/n) prepared everything and when she placed the pot on the cooker Natasha and Wanda walked in.

  
‘Oh! I’m starving, would you mind to leave some for me too?’ asked Natasha.

  
‘Of course not! If you like Won Ton soup’ she smiled.

  
‘I love Chinese food!’ she grinned and started to make the small table. Wanda just wandered around and looked what (Y/n) made. When everything was finished (Y/n) placed a full plate of soup in front of Nat and prepared one for herself too. ‘It’s so delicious, (Y/n)! I never ate anything as good as this!’

  
‘Thank you! My father taught me how to cook’ her lips curled in a small smile. Wanda sat at the kitchen island and suddenly spoke up surprising (Y/n).

  
‘Do you like Steve?’ she asked. The Asian girl’s cheeks went blushing and her eyes widened almost choking on her soup.

  
‘I knew you two have something between you two!’ exclaimed the red haired with a playful grin.

  
‘Okay, we almost kissed… Bucky and Sam really made everything to get us together. They think I don’t know about their trying but I noticed it when they watched us from a bush in a forest back in China’ laughed shyly the Asian girl.

  
‘What do you mean, “almost kissed”?’ looked at her with a raised eyebrow Nat.

  
‘Tony called him for something to his office’ shrugged (Y/n).

  
‘Oh no… no, no, no, no!’ slapped her hand on her forehead the assassin. Wanda and (Y/n) looked at each other and then at Nat worried and confused. After Natasha sighed and leaned back in her chair she started: ‘Steve and Sharon kissed back when the whole Socovian Accord pro and con went and Tony thought he would call Sharon here to help. Sharon is Peggy’s niece and she likes Steve.’

  
‘Oh…’ formed (Y/n)’s lips and left them as a sigh.

  
‘Look, I know Steve likes you more than her. He only saw her as something which connected him to his past. Too much time passed for him to still have feelings for her.’ placed Nat a hand over (Y/n)’s hand on the table but the only thing the Asian girl could muster on her features was a small, weak smile. She knew how much it meant when you found someone who connected you to your past you just suddenly skipped. (Y/n) stood up to wash her dishes and when she finished she went to the door and opened it just to see Steve standing smiling next to a blonde, gorgeous, beautiful woman who had long legs and skinny body. Her smile was beautiful and she looked kind. As she looked at them she felt a soft pang in her chest.

  
(Y/n) went to her room without a word even if she heard Nat and Steve calling after her. She couldn’t be near them now… she wanted to be left alone.

  
  
  
_**Third PoV.** _

  
  
  
As Steve noticed a shadow running across the room and disappearing on the corridor to the bedrooms he saw a confused Natasha bursting out of the kitchen calling after the shadow. (Y/n). It was (Y/n).

  
Natasha turned back to them and looked at Sharon a bit annoyed before looking at Steve angry.

  
‘Good to see you, agent’ nodded in Sharon’s direction the red haired and rushed after (Y/n).

  
‘Uh, I certainly missed something… who was that and why Natasha looked so angry?’ asked the blonde woman confused.

  
‘We found a secret, underground arena with gladiators in Shanghai two months ago. (Y/n) was one of the gladiators… but we thought we need a fighter like her because we saw her fight a guy as big as Hulk and she won’ explained the super soldier. ‘She lost her family and she feels out of place a bit so I think she just needs some time to accostume.’

  
‘Oh, she looks nice’ looked at the corridor Sharon hiding her not so amused expression from Steve. In other circumstances she would love to know her but she came to be with Steve and she won’t lose. Sharon had to accept that the Asian girl looked really nice with her usual K-POP exterior which was a bikini model’s body. (Y/n) had beautiful (h/c) hair and she knew that girl had a beautiful face too even if she just saw it for a half-second.

  
  
  
_**Your PoV.** _

  
  
  
The girl sighed and sketched down something in her sketchbook. She got good enough skills with drawing to make it look almost like the real ones. Someone knocked on her door. At first she didn’t want to open up but sooner or later someone would show up anyway so she called out: ‘Come in!’

  
Surprisingly it was Sam who stepped in and not Nat she expected. The Falcon closed the door behind him and walked to (Y/n) taking out a chair and sitting on it.

  
‘I heard about it’ he said unamused.

  
‘I thought you guys would be gossiping about it but I never imagined it would be this fast’ smiled bitterly (Y/n).

  
‘I heard it from Nat who yelled at Tony in his office. Fortunately Steve and Sharon were too far to hear it’ he replied. ‘Look, I know they had something back before this whole Socovian Accord happened but it was a long ago and I’m sure Steve only saw her as a connection with his past. You know what I’m talkin’ about.’

  
‘Too well, Sam, too well’ (Y/n) smiled sadly. ‘I would lie if I told you that I wouldn’t choose the one who brings me back to my life I had once.’

  
‘Why? There are so many things in this time you can enjoy! I don’t understand you guys!’ exclaimed Sam.

  
‘Because I had family, Sam. I have no one anymore like real siblings and for Chinese people the family is important… or at least it was for my family’ she said sadly smiling at him.

  
‘I’m sorry… I never thought you feel that way’ he apologized. ‘You know, I still think that you can beat Sharon. I mean… when Bucky and me saw you together with Steve you looked perfect together. You can understand him the way no one can. You can laugh one the same things from your time and you can appreciate the same things. You know what it feels like to be ripped out of your life and dropped in a whole lot different. Sharon doesn’t know these things, she can’t understand him like you do’ explained the Falcon.

  
‘I still feel jealous’ she said with a bigger smile than before.

  
‘That’s why Natasha and I will bring you to clothes shopping, we’ll get you a new hairstyle and everything to help you beat the blonde!’ jumped up Sam grabbing (Y/n) out of her seat and guiding her to the cars. Natasha already waited for them.

  
‘What took you so long?’ she asked looking at Sam.

  
‘You yelled at Tony for a half an hour, it was only fifteen minutes’ pointed out Sam. (Y/n) just followed them wordlessly wherever they went in the giant mall with a lot of people roaming in and out. First they got some nice clothes: skinny jeans, dresses, coats, shirts and tees, plus accessories. After that Natasha brought her to a shoe shop where they chose something for fall and winter. Then Sam decided to take the bags down to the car and joining them after in the hairdresser shop Nat chose. (Y/n)’s new hairstyle was something sporty, feminine and light-hearted.

  
‘Wow!’ said Nat and Sam in sync.

  
‘What? Do I look like... horrible?’ asked (Y/n) but when the hairdresser turned her to the mirror her jaw dropped. She looked fantastic, really, like a woman and not an amazon from the forest or jungle.   
  
([www.google.hu/search?q=asian+f…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.google.hu/search?q=asian+female+hairstyles&client=firefox-b&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOrvT_jY3PAhVLXCwKHbEFCskQ_AUICCgB&biw=1600&bih=805)) just because I don't know what kind of hairstyle do you like or have 

  
‘You know what? Tony organized a party for a charity event tonight. You’ll wear your new dress which is my favorite on you. I bet Sharon will be jealous when the Captain will ask you to dance!’ clapped her hands together the red haired excitedly. ‘And I’ll show Tony that he was wrong!’

  
‘So you made this whole thing to show Tony that you’re a better matchmaker than him?’ raised an eyebrow Sam amused.

  
‘Yep’ agreed Nat and grabbed (Y/n) out of her chair before paying and walking down to the car.

  
It was a looooong ride to the HQ with the two of them but somehow (Y/n) managed to hold on till she could finally be alone in her room. The party was announced to start at 6 pm so she got two hours to finish up.

  
  
  
_**Le time skip~** _

  
  
  
Nat and Bucky waited for her in the living room. Tony, Steve, Sharon, Wanda and Sam already went to the Stark Tower. (Y/n) tried to not trip over her feet in the high heels. She wore a nice navy blue, knee length dress with pearl earrings, necklace and bracelet. Her make-up was light but showed her beautiful Asian features. Her purse was the same pearl white as the jewelries.

  
When she looked up she saw Nat and Bucky staring at her in awe. (Y/n) smiled nervously at them.

  
‘Can we go now? My feet already aches in these’ she whined but Nat just shook her head.

  
‘If you take them off, I’ll make you train in those’ she said smiling mischievously.

  
‘You wouldn’t dare. I would beast out’ threatened (Y/n) but this didn’t make flinch the red haired just smiled even wider.

  
‘If Steve won’t ask you on a dance, he’s definitely blind’ murmured Bucky which made (Y/n) smile brightly. She felt as a real woman for the first time in her life and it felt damn good.


	6. Shouldn't Have Wish For Something You Would Never Have

Loud booming music filled her sensitive ears and flashing lights blinded her for a moment as she got used to the sight. Dancing women and men crawled on the dance floor to the music, some others were at the bar drinking and chatting. There were chairs and tables too and after Natasha poked her side motioning to the table where Tony and the others sat (Y/n) finally spotted some familiar faces. The only face (Y/n) saw was Steve’s who noticed her immediately as they cut through the crowd.

  
  
As they reached the said table jaws dropped down at the sight of (Y/n). It made her flustered but the same time she felt proud and smiled softly.

  
  
‘So our cute amazon grew to a 21st century lady! You look hot, (Y/n)’ smiled brightly at her the billionaire.

  
  
‘You know I’m still not afraid to beast out even in these clothes no matter how many it costed to you’ she raised an eyebrow at him evilly. Tony gasped and pulled out his wallet with the many credit cards.

  
  
‘I knew it was missing!’ he exclaimed glaring at Natasha who just laughed with the others and (Y/n).

  
  
‘We might show (Y/n) around here’ suggested Sam.

  
  
‘Uh… you know I’m not that good with social interaction…’ quipped the Asian girl who felt like a scared animal in a crowded, loud place with a lot of noise.

  
  
‘They are all friendly, you know. You don’t have to worry, Beastsy’ grinned at her the brunette billionaire and got a death glare from (Y/n) in exchange for the nickname. Natasha and Sam grabbed her and showed her around the place. There were people who looked kind and cheerful but on the other hand there were some of who looked like they didn’t like her just because of something shallow.

  
  
‘Okay, I appreciate you guys wanted to show me around and make me socialize but it’s time for me to take a break’ backed away (Y/n) from the two and disappeared in the crowd and to the balcony even Natasha couldn’t find her. She sighed in relief as she leaned on the railing looking out on the city below. It amazed her. The lights, the life, the futuristic (only for her) glass buildings seemed so amazing and made her shiver. It was another world and a different time.

__  
  
  
**Flashback~**

__  
  
  
Every night she spent out in the streets and cold made her feel small and weak. Now was the same. She curled up in a ball next to a landfill, trying to get a bit warmer with the few clothes and blankets she had. The future was different from how she imagined back when she fought for her home. (Y/n) fought for her loved ones and not for the honor.

 __  
  
Every night she cried for her home, for her time. She wished it was all a nightmare and she’ll wake up somehow but she never did. (Y/n) saw her siblings and old friends now as elder people with a happy family. She could never have that. A family, a life… the love she wished for back then. Happiness was made for small people and not who she was. She closed her eyes slowly wishing for cold death to take her now that she didn’t have anyone anymore who she could turn to for help.

__  
  
  
**End of flashback~**

  
  
  
‘Are you okay?’ someone asked dragging her out of her train of thought. (Y/n) looked at her left side to see the blonde super soldier looking down at her with his blue orbs. She smiled a little trying to reassure him but she failed.

  
  
‘No… I would never be okay, Steve… I can’t accept this’ she motioned over the big city of New York.

  
  
‘I know we are not in China anymore but-‘ he started but (Y/n) shook her head.

  
  
‘I mean, I can’t accept this time, this world… everytime I step out of my room I wish I could go back… I never had anyone who I could have loved… maybe I wouldn’t have loved either back then as now… I don’t know… I just can’t accept it’ she smiled bitterly.

  
  
‘I know what you’re talking about, (Y/n)… but you can’t want something you would never have. "Move over that’s the only thing you can do" they all say. I don't think we should wish for going back but I'm not sure either of staying here’ he replied taking a strand of (h/c) hair between his index finger and thumb and placed it behind her ear. ‘You are so beautiful, (Y/n). You shouldn’t close up… maybe you can find love now in this time…’ said Steve looking deep into her (e/c) eyes. (Y/n)’s heart started to beat uncontrollably in her chest and her cheeks went a little pink. Their faces were close enough to make a move and their lips touched. But suddenly Tony called out to them and the two supah human backed away from each other nervously.

  
  
‘Hey, you know I ordered a big cake you should take a bite, it’s fantastic!’ grinned the billionaire and went back to the party which only had a few more people beside the Avengers and a really jealously staring Sharon. Natasha slapped the back of Tony’s head harshly and went to Clint who held a plate with cake in his hands looking dissatisfied at Tony too.

  
  
‘We should go…’ sighed (Y/n) and hurried in before Steve could say anything else.

  
  
  
_**Steve’s PoV.** _

  
  
  
I almost kissed her when that bastard needed to interrupt us. Or she wanted to back away but couldn’t know how to reject me without hurting me? Or she really wanted to kiss me as I wanted to kiss her? I felt a blunt thump in my chest as I watched her go not looking at Sharon who seemed pissed off. Yeah… I should tell her that (Y/n) is more important already.

  
  
But Sharon is important too. She’s similar to Peggy, and she’s kind… okay, it sounded like I like her because she’s Peggy’s niece and she’s blonde. Oh my gosh… I made a huge mistake… why did I even consider Sharon in the “girlfriend thing”?!

  
  
I walked to the others and joined them while getting disapprovingly glares from Clint, Sam and Natasha. The remaining time of the night was long and strange.

  
  
  
_**(Y/n)’s PoV.** _

  
  
  
She felt Sharon staring at her disgusted and jealously but the only thing in her mind was to get to bed before she beast out from tiredness. Fortunately Natasha, Clint, Sam and Wanda sat in the same car as she so it made her a bit easier.

__**  
  
The next day~**

  
  
(Y/n) sat up in her bed really, really tired. She almost tripped over her box of clothes as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and wash her hair. When she finished she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen so she grabbed on some clothes and went out to explore the field for food.

  
  
Unfortunately it was a long, blonde haired woman’s figure, who made breakfast in black skinny jeans and a white tank-top. (Y/n) cursed internally and when she started to turn back to crawl back to her bedroom the woman called to her.

  
  
‘I knew you would be hungry and I think we should discuss some things’ she said. (Y/n) turned back not wanting to get any closer to the woman before her. ‘Come! It will get cold.’ motioned Sharon with a hurrying gesture with her hand.

  
  
  
_**Jumping to Thanos~** _

  
  
  
‘Did you prepare everything for our move?’ asked the giant red guy (Thanos) who intimidated even the most powerful creatures in the Universe. His dark eyes watched the peaceful Earth for now. He wanted to crush the lowly creatures, the humans down. He lost too many of soldiers from his army which partly was Loki’s fault but the more was the Avengers’ fault.

  
  
‘Yes, my lord, as you wished’ nodded a hooded form behind him on his right side. That nod was like he bowed to him but it wasn’t low enough for a bow but too much for a simple nod.

  
  
‘Perfect… They won’t know what attacked them and it will be too late for them to realize they were attacked!’ laughed on a deep voice the giant figure rubbing his hands together satisfied. It was time for his revenge on these creatures and he’ll take what he wanted from the start. The Mind-Gem.


	7. It's Time For Confessions

‘What are you waiting for? I didn’t poison it’ said the blonde woman in front of (Y/n) sitting at the small table in the kitchen which they didn’t use often.

  
‘I just… don’t know what to say… I mean… we barely know each other and you made breakfast…’ lied (Y/n) trying to make the situation a bit more comfortable but it failed. Miserably.

  
‘Than I’ll just gonna ask you: do you like Steve?’ she asked straight forward. The Asian girl would choked on her breakfast if she would’ve trusted Sharon enough so (Y/n) just coughed embarrassed and looked away trying to hide her deep blush. ‘I thought so…’

  
‘Okay, I’m already scared of this conversation…’ murmured (Y/n) looking down on her plate.

  
‘I saw how Steve looked at you… and yeah, I’m jealous… but it seems that you can give him what I can’t… make him happy’ said Sharon sighing and standing up leaving her plate untouched. The Asian girl felt sorry for her and wanted to stop her but she knew that she wouldn’t want to be stopped in Sharon’s place. (Y/n) poked her baked egg without appetite till Wanda appeared in the kitchen. She didn’t notice the Scarlet Witch at first just when the other female sat down in front of her and waved her hand in front of her face.

  
‘Are you alright?’ she asked concerned. (Y/n) looked up at her and smiled sadly.

  
‘Nope’ she said before standing up and leaving the untouched plates on the table and walking back to her room.

  
  
_**Third PoV.~** _

  
  
Wanda looked confused after (Y/n) for a long while. Two plates on the table untouched. It meant that there was a heavy conversation in there not too long ago. Sam walked in and as he noticed the untouched plates his face lit up.

  
‘For me? You didn’t have to!’ he smiled at Wanda and started to eat.

  
‘I didn’t cook… but neither was (Y/n)’ she said still looking after the said girl.

  
‘What?’ asked Sam confused.

  
‘(Y/n) was here not long before you came in… and she looked… troubled’ answered Wanda. ‘It seemed that she had a heavy conversation with someone… I’m worried.’

  
‘Steve couldn’t be because he still in his room. I heard him taking a shower’ furrowed his eyebrows the Falcon. Then as if a lightbulb lit up above his head his face lit up in   
delight. ‘F.R.I.D.A.Y, would you please show us the security tape twenty minutes before now?’

  
‘I’m sorry, Mr. Wilson but you don’t have permission to ask for the security tapes’ answered the A.I.

  
‘Apple pie’ rolled his eyes Sam and F.R.I.D.A.Y showed them the recording on the small TV screen above the fridge. They saw Sharon cooking then turning to the door and calling out for someone. Then (Y/n) slowly appeared on the screen and sat down in front of Sharon. Sam couldn’t make out every word of the conversation but he realized what it was about when he saw Sharon asking: “do you like Steve?”

  
‘What is apple pie? I mean why?’ asked Wanda when the record finished.

  
‘It’s a secret code if you want to overwrite the protocols… Tony likes apple pies’ explained Sam. ‘But oh my god! They talked about who will be Steve’s girlfriend theme!’

  
‘I swear if that blonde hurt (Y/n) in anyway…!’ stood up angrily Wanda. She loved the Asian girl like a sister or best friend. As they got to know each other better with time she learnt a lot about (Y/n). She was a wonderful person. She was kind, caring, the best listener and friend she got who finally understood women’s problems.

  
‘I don’t think so… but we have to wait until they say anything’ continued Sam his food. A loud exploding noise shook the HQ and everyone ran out of their rooms. (Y/n) started to change because of the sudden fright. Everyone slowly made their way out to the meadow looking down at a crouched down figure with red cape and long blonde hair.

  
‘Thor! My boy!’ shouted happily Tony his hands in the air.

  
‘I came with not so delighting news’ he said when he finally stood on his feet. But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw (Y/n) amongst the Avengers. ‘Who is this maiden? And why do she have claws and fangs?’

  
‘Oh… I’m sorry… you frightened me… Thor’ blinked (Y/n) trying to keep in her beast side and change back into normal. As she did the Asgardian prince’s breath hitched in his throat. She was beautiful. Her body was a warrior’s, her features were an elf’s beauty and her voice was feminine and kind. ‘I’m (Y/n) (L/n).’

  
‘It’s an honor to meet you, my lady’ he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. (Y/n) blinked and blushed hard. As Steve watched this a sharp pang in his chest made itself noticeable. But if he would know that the Asian girl only blushed because in China and most of Asia a woman is less important than a man. No one acted like that with her and Asian people not usually touch others. In some way it’s impolite for them.

  
‘What news you have to tell us?’ asked a bit harshly the blonde super soldier looking coldly at the other blonde.

  
‘I’ll tell you inside. It’s an important problem’ he nodded at Steve smiling widely at him. Thor knew this look too well and it showed him that his friend didn’t get her heart yet.

  
  
_**Your PoV.~** _

  
  
It was strange to get kissed on her hand. No men acted politely or kindly with her. Or at least not Asian men, except her father and little brother. She followed the others inside and sat down on the sofa’s arm.

  
‘My friends… I came here with the knowledge the elves gave me while I was in Alfheim… Thanos have an army big enough to conquer Midgard… but, he control it from the mother ship where he is’ paced back and forth the demigod.

  
‘So you say that we can defeat him if we find the mother ship?’ asked Tony drinking his remaining scotch from his glass.

  
‘How do you always figure it out easier than me? It was so hard to make out the elves’ rebuses!’ sighed disappointedly Thor.

  
‘But where is it?’ asked Rhodey.

  
‘That is what even the elves couldn’t see’ answered the blonde.

  
‘I’ll make an algorithm to track it down!’ jumped up Tony excitedly and rushed in his lab. He looked like a kid who got a new toy.

  
‘Maybe we should prepare for the battle’ suggested Vision and he disappeared in the wall with that. The others started to walk away too after looking strangely at the wall Vision disappeared in. (Y/n) stayed on the sofa’s arm not feeling to just back away in her room or anything. She still felt bad for Sharon. She didn’t seem mean anymore… maybe it was just the blonde hair.

  
‘My lady… can I have a word with you?’ stepped in front of her the tall, masculine blonde man. His red cape made him seem more intimidating with the silver armor he wore. (Y/n) blinked up at him startled but when she realized he didn’t mean any harm she nodded. ‘Why are you here? What happened to you?’

  
‘Excuse me?’ she furrowed her eyebrows confused.

  
‘I saw you have claws and fangs if you want to…’ tried Thor again sitting down on an armchair not far from (Y/n). Her features went to realization and she smiled soon. It relieved the God of Thunder because he knew that he wasn’t as good with words as Loki was.

  
‘Oh… you know Steve’s story, don’t you?’ she asked and when he nodded she continued. ‘In another country, my country, in China they wanted to copy him but they thought that if they choose a woman she will get in the enemy’s camp easier than a man. They chose me after high school grades. But their serum was more dangerous than Steve’s and I lost lot of friends and good companions with their tries. I was a successful experiment. After they reached their goal they froze me without my permission and when they thought they need me in this time they unfroze me. Steve and the others found me and helped me’ she said not revealing some details and even if Thor noticed it he didn’t push it.

  
‘I’m sorry to hear that, my lady’ he said quietly as quiet as he could spoke.

  
‘Maybe I’m here to help protect the world when it needs to be saved… you know, I think the kind of people who we are always have to sacrifice more for people who we don’t even know’ she smiled sadly at him and it broke Thor’s heart. She had similar mentality to Frigga. His mother always saw the good in others. He wanted to hug her tightly to his chest to relieve her suffer.

  
Steve sighed sadly in his hide behind the corner to the bedrooms. He stayed there even if he didn’t know why. Suddenly Thor changed the theme which surprised both him and (Y/n).

  
‘You and brother Steve are in love?’ he asked from the Asian girl who jumped up in surprise and looked down at her lap to hide her crimson red blush on her face.

  
‘Y-yes I love him’ answered almost inaudible the girl and Steve almost missed the few words. The words which made his heart thump uncontrollably in his chest.

  
‘Tell him before it is too late, lady (Y/n)’ said seriously Thor. Steve could hear the sadness in his voice and now it made sense that Thor didn’t spoke about Jane from the minute he saw them. He always spoke about Jane. Something happened to her.

  
‘You had someone you loved, don’t you?’ asked sympathetically (Y/n). Thor’s silence spoke on its own. Steve closed his eyes and felt sorry for the god he knew the feeling of losing your loved one.

  
At the same time (Y/n) suddenly hugged Thor tightly to her tiny body surprising Thor who first tensed up but soon hugged her back. Just to mention even if (Y/n) was a beast and a super soldier she still looked tiny compared to the god. When she pulled away smiling up kindly at Thor she saw a familiar blonde standing at the entrance of the corridor to the bedrooms. Her breath hitched in her throat and let go the god in front of her quickly. Thor turned to see Steve smiling sadly at them and walking away.

  
  
_**Steve’s PoV.~** _

  
  
Even if I heard (Y/n) saying she loved me I still felt so jealous when I saw them hugging like that. (Y/n) looked so perfect in his arms and she looked up at him so lovingly I doubted she loved me even if I heard it two minutes ago. I rushed in my room trying to calm down and get over my jealousy because she said she loved me. You don’t say you love someone if you don’t.

  
I waited till it was late in the night and went down to the punching bags in the gym. I had to distract my mind with something. I tried to imagine Thor in the place of the punching bag but I felt bad for trying to do it.

  
  
_**Your PoV.~** _

  
  
She knew where he would be. (Y/n) walked down to the gym in her training clothes: a pair of black shorts and a sports bra, bare feet. Her (h/c) hair up on her head in a tight ponytail. She wanted to tell him too, looking in his eyes and acquiring her kiss Tony always interrupted.

  
She stopped in the door leaning to the doorframe and watching Steve punching the poor bag so much force it come off of its holder. (Y/n) giggled startling Steve. The girl walked to the punching bag and picked it up easily like it was nothing and tossed it over to the many Steve already killed.

  
‘I thought you would sleep at this hour’ said the blonde.

  
‘I couldn’t… not until I tell you what I have to or it will be too late’ she walked closer looking down at the floor. Her heart bumped in her throat and her ears were as red as her cheeks.

  
‘Do you?’ asked Steve which caused (Y/n) to look up confused at him. ‘Do you love me?’ asked the super soldier and the beast girl realized Steve heard them.

  
‘You heard me…’ she said. Steve nodded a bit blushed. She took a deep breath and said it: ‘I love you.’ but with that she already was in a tight embrace of two strong arms. Soft and sweet lips resting on her (fleshy/thin/color) ones. Her arms snaked around his neck pushing him further and closer to her body. They broke free for air but as soon as Steve parted from her lips he went down kissing her jaw and throat. (Y/n) felt in her stomach something ticklish as they went closer and closer to the line where it wasn’t just kissing anymore.

  
Steve lifted her legs on his waist by her thighs pushing her back to the wall. (Y/n) lifted up Steve’s grey tank-top and threw it away and it landed as far as possible from them. She kissed him eagerly tightening her grip with her legs around his waist. Her sports bra flew off like Steve’s shirt and soon the shorts and sweatpants followed them. (Y/n) felt Steve’s hardening member between her thighs as she pushed him further into her body. Steve cupped one of her breasts in his hand while he sucked on the other with his mouth. Steve’s manhood throbbed in want to feel her around him. (Y/n) moaned at the feeling and said:

  
‘P-please… make me yours…’ she sighed and as these words left her mouth she felt Steve sliding in her slowly. A sharp pain went through her body but soon it changed into pure pleasure as Steve continued to move. Her back arched from the wall behind her and her head leaned back. She never felt so brave before and (Y/n) liked that this man made her do things she never did before. Steve’s large hands were on her hips gripping them tightly as he went into her faster and deeper. ‘You’re so beautiful… (Y/n)’ sighed the blonde. A kiss found his lips when he stopped kissing her throat. Suddenly there was a spot inside (Y/n) which Steve hit and it made her see stars.

  
‘More… faster… deeper…’ moaned (Y/n) digging her nails into his shoulders. She knew her animal like self will be break free but she knew she can control it. Her eyes went golden yellow and her fangs grew but it just made Steve even harder inside her. Her insides started tightening around his member and both their orgasm were too close already. (Y/n) bent her head back as she came together with Steve. She felt the hot liquid pouring into her. As Steve slid out she shuddered a bit.

  
(Y/n) didn’t know how or when they got to the floor but it didn’t matter anymore for her. She snuggled closer to the blonde who layed on the floor next to her.

  
‘It was your first time?’ he asked trying to catch his breath. (Y/n) looked up at him flustered and nodded.

  
‘You know they sent me to dream-world before I even got someone to love’ she said.

  
‘I think it was worth waiting’ answered Steve smiling at her lovingly.

  
‘Don’t get it to your head’ she smacked his arm gently and playful. ‘I bet Tony recorded us.’

  
‘Mr. Stark is in his room sleeping, Miss (L/n) but as soon as he wakes up I’ll mention it to him’ answered F.R.I.D.A.Y and their eyes widened.

  
‘Don’t you dare, F.R.I.D.A.Y!’ shouted (Y/n).

  
‘I’m sorry Miss (L/n), but it’s a protocol-‘ started the A.I but Steve interrupted her.

  
‘Apple pie’ he said making (Y/n) looking at him confused. ‘It’s the secret overwriting code. Sam told me.’

  
‘I deleted the recording’ said the A.I. making Steve smile in satisfaction.

  
‘I told you so’ he said.

  
  
_**In the morning~** _

  
  
The Avengers walked out of their rooms tiredly one after another. Thor started the day as happily as ever while Tony with a huge cup of latte. Wanda, Natasha and Sam sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal, a plate of toasts and pancake in their hands. Scott, Rhodey, and Bucky sat at the bar with Tony. Vision just appeared from the wall. After yesterday Sharon went back to New York to get some information on the enemy’s ships whereabout and to get her mind off of Steve.

  
Tony turned on the news just out of rote and as (Y/n) and Steve stepped out of the elevator they saw New York’s crushing buildings and screaming people.

  
‘Avengers assemble!’ said the Captain.


	8. Saviors Of The World

 

 

(Y/n) sat behind Steve on his motorcycle holding on his waist tightly to not fall off. Iron Man and Falcon flew above them as Clint, Wanda, Natasha and the others were in the SUV behind them. The Asian girl knew it will be too familiar being on the battlefield. She lost so many friends back in the 40’s and now that she got new friends and a new family she didn’t want to lose them. As soon as they arrived at the borderline of New York they could easily make out the death screams and crushing buildings. Stark Tower was in the center and from the rooftops they saw a portal letting the aliens to the Earth.

  
  
‘Not again! I didn’t build that damn thing to be the gate for the damn aliens!’ cursed Tony.

  
  
‘You know, you built a too conspicuous building. You can’t blame them’ answered Sam.

  
  
‘Next time, I’ll just write on the side that “alien landing site”!’ huffed the billionaire. With every passed corner they got closer and closer to the epicenter and (Y/n) became more and more nervous. Aliens fired at everything that moved so they came soon on the front lines. Screaming people ran in every direction they could escape from the disgusting creatures.

  
  
‘Okay, Stark, go up there and close the portal, we’ll try to get the citizens in safety’ said the Captain. Everyone nodded as they left the vehicles on the road and ran to kick some alien asses. (Y/n) knew this was the right time to go into beast mode. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply then out and when Steve looked back at her he saw a yellow eyed, a bit hairy woman clicking her fangs together at him, her claws pointing to the ground. She smiled evilly and howled at the sky. The beast woman Steve knew as (Y/n) jumped up in the air and ripped in two an alien. His eyes widened and the super soldier swallowed hard noting himself to not make her angry in the future.

  
  
‘I need some help here, coz’ the E.Ts are in a dominant position’ said Tony through their earpiece.

  
  
‘(Y/n), can you hear me?’ asked Steve watching the beast woman jumping and ripping, biting and knocking aliens through her flight while he had some time between kicking and beating aliens himself too.

  
  
‘Yerrrssssshhh’ answered in a growling voice which was similar to her normal voice.

  
  
‘Tony need some help and you are the only one who can ingest him in the Tower’ said Steve.

  
  
‘IHhh’mmm orhn mhy wayrr’ she answered and jumped on a building which was in a grotesque direction and the blonde couldn’t see her anymore.

  
  
It was liberating to be her true self again. As she ripped in two the aliens who came for her in her way to the Tower she remembered the first time she used her powers. Even if it frightened her at first she got used to the blood lust.

 __  
 **Flashback~**  
  
  
Crunching guns sounded from each side of the front lines. (Y/n)’s first mission as a beast. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew was that she ripped heads off of bodies, ripped out hearts from people’s chests and her hands were swimming in crimson blood. The battlefield was empty, the enemy and soldiers from her side escaped from her rage. She looked around and white snow fell down from the sky on dead bodies covered in blood on the ground. The only thing could be heard was a bloodcurdling scream in the white emptiness.

  
 _ **End of flashback~**_  
  
  
(Y/n) watched a dead alien under her feet as she snapped back to reality. She was almost at the Tower and as she tried to remember why she was there she heard someone calling for her.

  
  
‘(Y/n)! (Y/n)!’ sounded a familiar voice. The Asian girl looked at her left side and saw the blonde super soldier standing there.

  
  
‘I-I don’t know what happened… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry’ she cried falling down on her knees, putting her face in her hands. Steve crouched down next to her and hugged her tightly.

  
  
‘It’s okay, it’s okay… ssshh’ he soothed her. Her body shook as she cried with her heart beating in her ears. ‘You lost it but no one got hurt, it’s okay.’

  
  
‘I killed them… those people… I ripped out their heart with my bare hands!’ she cried out loudly.

  
  
‘Look at me’ lifted her chin Steve with two fingers. ‘You can control it, okay? I know you can do it. You are strong enough to say no to the blood lust.’

  
  
‘Can I?’ she asked shakily. Steve smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

  
  
‘When we were… you know… you could control it’ he said and she blushed so hard it climbed to her ears.

  
  
‘I’m sorry to interrupt you, Capsicle but I still need some help’ quipped in Tony on an exhausted voice. Steve and (Y/n)’s eyes met and they nodded in agreement. They went running to the Tower’s foot where Tony shot bunch of aliens after bunch of aliens but they just increased with every shoot. As they saw (Y/n) they turned their attention on the girl because they saw what she did with their companions. The three of them got inside of the building fast and as Tony left them on the living room’s level and (Y/n) sighed exhausted as she walked around.

  
  
‘If we finished with them, I’ll go on a vacation… like forever’ she said.

  
  
‘You’ll get used to these things. We all got used to them’ hugged her waist the blonde.

  
  
‘And what if I’ll kill innocent people? Would you be able to kill me?’ she asked seriously and it was like a punch in the face for Steve. He couldn’t answer that question. He wouldn’t kill her. He would rather let her kill him than hurt her in any way.

  
  
‘You know I can’t do that, (Y/n)’ he said in a low voice. (Y/n) smiled sadly at him.

  
  
‘Natasha told me about Bruce… I can understand him… it’s not something you can control. Even if I accept it, I can’t be that beast too. I’ll kill everyone… even you someday’ she pulled away from him but Steve kept her close.

  
  
‘You controlled it. I know you can! I won’t give up on you, (Y/n)!’ he looked in her eyes determined. It made her heart melt. She never had anyone who fought for her like this. A small thankful smile curled her lips and she hugged Steve tightly to her body.

  
  
Explosions shook the building and they knew it meant nothing good. (Y/n) looked out at the sky through the glass windows. Spaceships were everywhere on the sky. (Y/n) looked around and fear flooded her whole body as she realized the seriousness of the situation. She never imagined that she will participate in an intergalactic battle. Even if she was a beast it frightened her to no end. Someone grabbed her hand. She looked on her side and saw Steve with a heavy expression on his face.

  
  
‘I never thought I would take part in an intergalactic battle’ he sighed. (Y/n) laughed a bit.

  
  
‘I thought the same just recently’ she smiled. ‘But hey, the universe is bigger than we thought. Maybe two years later we’ll teleport between planets.’

  
  
‘I already have problems with technology, please don’t make it worse’ laughed Steve. The super soldier’s expression became more serious and opened his mouth to say something. ‘(Y/n), I have to tell you something before it’s too late. I don’t know what will happen so I think I just have to say it… (Y/n), I lo-‘ started Steve but Tony interrupted him.

  
  
‘You know, we have some problems with the aliens who already started attacking the world. Can you two end your lovey-dovey chit-chat and go to fight?’ he looked at them from the large screen which appeared on the living room’s wall. Steve made an annoyed expression but nodded just like (Y/n) and went to the elevator.

  
  
‘We’ll talk later, okay?’ said Steve. (Y/n) nodded and ran out of the Tower. Aliens fired everywhere with their laser guns. They fired at buildings, people, cars, everything. The girl knew what she had to do. (Y/n) jumped on an alien and with her claws she opened up the creature’s throat. Blue fluid squirted high up in the air coloring her (e/c) locks. She used her beast skills but just enough to stay human enough. After she saw Steve’s faith in her she didn’t doubt her self-control. Her fangs were frightening and while she picked up the alien gun and shot aliens dead the creatures were horrified at the sight. They never saw something like her but they found their courage and fought back. (Y/n) stabbed them in the stomach and throat almost everywhere she could find a weak point. She was wet from the blue alien body fluids when she looked up. The portals were still open and someone had to close them. (Y/n) looked around her and changed back to not frighten any more the citizens and make them go underground.

  
  
‘Stark, what about the portals? If we don’t close them…’ she started.

  
  
‘ _I’m working on it_ ’ sounded an exhausted Tony on the other end.

  
  
‘ _Where are you, Beastsy?_ ’ asked Clint.

  
  
‘First, don’t call me that ever again. Second, I’m at the Starset Avenue and Boulevard corner’ rolled her eyes while shooting down more creatures. She knew if she switch on the beast she won’t change back and lose control so now she tried to stay human.

  
  
‘ _Nat need some help at the Empire State Building_.’ answered Clint.

  
  
‘I’ll go’ said (Y/n) with a nod. The second she didn’t see more aliens coming at her she took off running to the E.S.B. It was worse than she imagined. Nat looked really hurt. She clutched her left hand on her right side above her ribcage, her left leg was naked and was a big purple stain on her leg. Blood sipped from her mouth and she had a big scar on her face. (Y/n) ran to her and tried to keep her in safe. ‘Clint didn’t joke when he said you don’t look good.’

  
  
‘Nah, these are just some scares’ shrugged Natasha but (Y/n) saw the pain in her eyes and on her face. She wanted to help everyone. They were her family after she lost everything. (Y/n) looked at Natasha and smiled a bit.

  
  
‘Stay here and please don’t scream when I do this’ she said and changed back to her beast form. (Y/n) had long, sharp claws on her hands which curved towards her palm. Her teeth sharpened and her eyes became yellow like honey. Natasha’s eyes widened but just swallowed hard. Even if (Y/n) wanted to say something it would’ve sounded like growling. She turned to the aliens who still were on their feet and launched herself on them. The destruction (Y/n) made frightened the Avengers who saw her from nearby. (Y/n) knew it would frighten them but this was the only chance to win. The portals slowly started to close and they all heard Tony’s victorious shout.

  
  
‘ _Woohoo! (Y/n), smash them till they are all on the ground.’_ sounded the billionaire’s voice.

  
  
‘Grrrrrrrrrr’ answered (Y/n).

  
  
‘ _Oh, so you are in beast mode_ ’ said Tony. ‘ _Capsicle, she’ll need some help. Romanoff and Legolas are out of service now. Falcon, Scarlet Witch and the others are still busy._ ’

  
  
‘ _Why do you think I’m not?’_ asked Steve exhausted turning in Tony’s direction but soon he started running in (Y/n)'s habitat. (Y/n) turned to his direction and saw an alien approaching him from behind. She saw it all in slow motion. The alien pierced his strange looking scepter at Steve’s back and two moments later the scepter’s head showed up from his stomach. (Y/n) screamed in agony and took off running to him.

  
  
‘NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!’ sounded from everyone’s earpiece and they knew something was wrong. (Y/n) crouched down to take Steve’s head in her lap. ‘Steve… Steve, look at me… you can’t die now… you can’t, okay? You won’t.’ mumbled through tears the girl.

  
  
‘(Y/n)… it’s okay…’ smiled the blonde super soldier up at her. ‘We’ll meet after you finished them off, okay? I'll just take a break.’

  
  
‘No… I'll bring you to a safe place… stay awake, okay?… please’ she cried so hard. She looked up at the approaching aliens with fire and fury in her eyes. It was frightening in its own not to mention when she became the monster she didn’t want for so long and was afraid herself. She killed the aliens as she found the smallest weak point on them. She was soaked wet in alien body fluids and didn’t focus on what she killed around them. But suddenly Sam shouted in her earpiece, who saw the coming alien but it was too late. She felt a sharp thing thrust through her chest. The others watched it in slow motion. Her body bended like a bow and reached the ground, like a puppet not too far from Steve who still breathed a little. Wanda and Vision killed the left aliens around them but was still busy after that while (Y/n) climbed to Steve. She looked up at Steve with a happy smile on her face.

  
  
‘Looks like we’re both out of time here’ she said through heavy breathes and coughing up blood.

  
  
‘I love you, (Y/n)’ said Steve cupping her face in his big hand lovingly. Their skin was cold but neither of them regretted it. They knew they’ll meet and can be together somewhere else which called Valhalla or Heaven or something like that.

  
  
‘I love you too, Steve… I promise… I’ll found you in another life… no matter what, okay?’ looked (Y/n) in the fading blue orbs with her (e/c) ones which also faded. Steve nodded and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

  
  
‘You’ll find me’ he said still smiling. (Y/n) nodded and closed her eyes too with a smile on her face. She got what she wanted: love. Back in 1940’s the only thing she wanted to survive the war and find someone. She survived and found someone even if it was in 2017.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Avengers and humanity won against Thanos’s bevies. But it was a sad day. They lost their precious friends: Steve and (Y/n). Tony thought the two supah human would start a family together just like Natasha, Clint, Thor, Sam, Bucky and Wanda thought. They won but the victory was bittersweet and no one cheered or celebrated now. They all mourned. But life goes on and they couldn’t mourn anymore. They had to prepare for more battle with aliens and had to prepare something to save the Earth.

  
  
Tony walked to their graves wearing a black suit and sunglasses. Even Bucky left already after the funeral. The soft breeze touched the billionaire’s skin and lifted up his suit jacket’s cusp. He crouched down and looked at the two graves.

  
  
‘You know Capsicle, I expected nieces and nephews from the two of you. You would’ve been a great father and (Y/n) would’ve been a great mother. And your children would’ve been the worst hyperactive kids who would’ve destroy everything in the Tower. I would’ve taught them some pranks just to make your life a bit more difficult… I hope you have the peace you wanted and would’ve deserved…’ he said and turned to (Y/n). ‘You know, Beastsy, you were better than that Sharon woman for Steve. That blonde woman wouldn’t have been as great as a mother as you would’ve been. You were Steve’s equal and partner. Do you remember the day when I sat up the two of them? Yeah, I did that to make Steve realize who he had to be with. I never meant to hurt you… I’m sorry…’ smiled bittersweetly the billionaire. A tear rolled down on his face. ‘I know you’ll make Heaven or the place we’ll meet someday safer.’

  
  
Tony stood up and beamed at the two grave stone. That was it. He turned left to the exit of the cemetery and saw Natasha watch him with a small smile on her lips. The Black Widow knew that Steve and (Y/n) were the siblings Tony never had. But someday, someway, somehow the two of them will meet again in another life, in another time, in another universe…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Extended ending~**_  
  
  


Scientists discovered that there are parallel universes and milky ways and Earths. Each parallel Earth has the people but in a different life and future. Everyone has his or her counterpart who lives a different life. This is true for Earth 2 where Steven Rogers lived in New York’s busy life as a cop.

  
  
He remembered the night he first met the girl who had long (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes and (s/c) skin. Her (fleshy/thin) lips always looked kissable. She worked in a little café not too far from Times Square. It was a rainy night when they met. Natasha, Steve’s friend at the police station sat up the blind date. At first he thought it would end up as the last ones: attractive but really shallow girls waited for him at a restaurant and talked about nails, shoes and fashion all night. But that night was different. Steve sat at a table by a window with a single red rose in a vase in the middle of the table.

  
  
A girl with messy (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes hurried in the door. Her features were stunning and she was beautiful. Her gorgeous form was hugged by a navy blue dress which was knee length and the same navy shoes. **(hehe, I told you this dress would show up again )** She wore a white jacket on and pearl accessories. Her (s/c) skin made a beautiful contrast with the dress. Steve’s breath stopped as she looked around hopefully. He stood up and went to her.

  
  
‘Good evening, ma’am’ he smiled down at her. ‘I hope you’re (Y/n) (L/n).’

  
  
‘Uh… yes… I am… You must be Steve’ she smiled up at him with a light pinkness on her cheeks.

  
  
‘Yes, yes I am’ answered the blonde. She followed Steve to their table and smiled gratefully at him when he pulled out her chair for her.

  
  
‘Um… I’m sorry I was late but… my car is a bit old and even if I love her she has a difficult personality…’ she smiled nervously at him.

  
  
‘Don’t worry, things like these happen sometimes’ laughed Steve. ‘How old is she?’

  
  
‘Too old to tell you’ giggled (Y/n). ‘I got her from my grandparents when I was eighteen. My grandpa bought her for their first date.’

  
  
‘Oh, for the first date?’ furrowed his eyebrows the cop.

  
  
‘They knew each other for years and my grandpa asked her out a lot but she always said no.’ explained the girl.

  
  
‘Oh, I know the situation’ laughed Steve. ‘My friend, Bucky, liked a girl back in our high school years and always came to me to help him. He was hopeless.’

  
  
‘Sir, ma’am, would you like to order something?’ asked a waitress on their side. The two of them ordered something not too fancy and a bottle of wine. When the waitress went to the kitchen (Y/n) turned back to Steve.

  
  
‘How do you know Nat? I mean, she sat up the blind date…’

  
  
‘We are at the same police station’ answered the blonde. ‘And you?’

  
  
‘I work at the coffee shop she always buy her usual latte and pancakes. She always comes to my shop and one day she asked me out on a date… I mean, she asked me if I want to go on a date… no, no! I mean she asked if I want to go on a date with a friend of hers!’ she blurted out embarrassed.

  
  
‘I knew Nat is spontaneous but to be so…’ he laughed kindly. The night went well, (Y/n) was smart, funny and kind. She was everything Steve wanted. Peggy was his first girlfriend at high school and after she died in a cancer he compared everyone to her. Now he met with this girl and everything changed.

  
  
  
  
Two month dating Steve asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. They spent a lot of time together before Steve became the captain of the police station. (Y/n) got her dream job as a designer at home design so they had a lot of work. The girl thought Steve would leave her because of the lack of time they could spend together but he didn’t.

  
  
Steve proposed on a Saturday night instead. They were at home and he sat up a really romantic dinner on the roof. When the night turned to the right time for Steve to propose he knelt down in front of (Y/n) and picked out the little black box with a ring in it. (Y/n) clasped her hands in front of her mouth and tears rolled down on her cheeks.

  
  
‘Would you give me the honor of being my wife, (Y/n) (L/n)?’ he asked hopefully. She jumped up and onto Steve saying: ‘yesyesyesyesyes!!!!’ Steve’s smile went ear to ear and kissed her passionately. They were meant to be together and they felt it. Steve knew somewhere, somehow they met before. In another life, in another world, in another time...  
  
  
  
 _ **End~**_


End file.
